Top Trumps MatchMaking
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: Random pairings based on my Merlin Top Trumps by shuffling them. More information inside and a lot better then it sounds :P Five: Merlin/Wyvern
1. Animal Love

**A/N Hey guys. The shortest thing I've ever written. The first chapter of my Top Trumps Match-Making. Not the best but I really didn't know what to do.  
>These drabbles are choosen by shuffling my Merlin Top Trumps. It was inspired by my brother randomly shuffling them. I have no power over the choice. The second half of the pairing (in this case Freya) will be the first one of the next and so on.<br>PAIRING: Arthur/Freya**

"Hey." Arthur whispered in the panther-like creatures ear. It purred in response. It nuzzled Arthur's neck and Arthur laughed softly. "Alright, alright. I've missed you to." Arthur said fondly, tickling the creatures ears. "At least you're not killing people no more." Arthur said fondly. It gave an agreeing noise. "Who would've guessed that, I, Arthur Pendragon, would fall in love with a magical creature." The creature gave what sounded like a chuckle. Arthur let out a depressing sigh. "I better get home. I'll see you later Freya. Love you." Arthur said kissing Freya on the top of the head. He got licked on the face as a reply.

**A/N Please tell me what you think. I have over 100 pairings because it's addictive :D  
>NEXT PAIRING: FreyaMorgause**


	2. Opposites Attract

**A/N Watching BFG :D Love Sir David Jason! Del boy rules! Wrote about 5 of these today. Might get two a day since they're only small. **

There was a knocking on the door which startled the timid druid girl. The door opened only to reveal a face covered in blonde hair and thick eyeliner. Freya let out a breath of relief. "Only me." the new person greeted smiling at the brunette.

"Tell me who else looks like you." Freya said fondly. The blonde chuckled before enveloping the younger girl in a cuddle. "I've missed you Morgause." Freya stated as she was released. "I've missed you to sweetheart." Morgause said smiling back.

"Where have you been this time? Evil planning again that always fail?"

"You guessed it."

**A/N Reviews are better then Beecham's flu tablets. ;)  
>Next Pair: Morgause and Lady Ca'troll'ina See what I did there? ;)<strong>


	3. Disguisting

**A/N Here's the second for today.  
>Disclaimer: don't own.<strong>

Morgause walked towards her partners bedroom and scrunched her nose up at the foul smile radiating from it. "God it stinks in here. Why do I even date you?" Morgause stated.

"Because who could resist such beauty." was the reply, like always. Morgause just rolled her eyes. Warts, the constant smell of dung and husks are definitely not beauty. "Why can't you just take the potion you did when you married Uther?" The sorcerer might've said the Kings name with distaste but the fact that most of the time he didn't have to deal with all this smell, was the main reason she hates him! "Because I hate it! Now, did you get more dung?"

"No because it's disgusting!"

"Well so is your eyeliner!" The troll had gone too far and before it knew it, Morgause was out of the room like a flash.

**A/N Reviews? I wanna know what love isssss. 3 Listening to the song. Couldn't resist. ;)  
>Next Pairing: The Troll and Merlin<strong>


	4. Former Lovers

**A/N Quite like this one :P  
>Disclaimer:don't own<br>Pairing: Lady Catrina and Merlin**

Merlin stormed into the guest chambers, fury evident on his face. "What the HELL are you doing here?" Merlin raged. The more recent *magical* guest turned around and rolled it's eyes at the servant. "Marry Uther Pendragon. Richest person alive. Duhh. I thought you knew me Merlin?"

"I do. You're a stinking old troll. See you haven't gone up in the world, have you Jonas?" Merlin smirked.

"You mind your manners. You're just jealous because YOU can't have me."

"I think you're forgetting that _I _dumped _you_. Now. GET OUTTA HERE!" Merlin yelled before walking off. As soon as he left Catrina burst into tears. "Why doesn't he want me still? What did I do wrong?"

"There there mistress. There are other people. Uther. Think of our plan." Jonas tried to soothe.

"I DON'T CARE! I love Merliiiiin."

**A/N What did ya think? I think the troll and Merlin are a pretty funny pairing :P  
>Next Pairing: Merlin and Wyvern<strong>


	5. Controlled Relationship

**A/N Heeey. These don't seem to be popular but I promise they'll get better. :) This is only 79 words long :O  
>Pairing: MerlinWyvern**

"What do you mean 'we can't'?" Merlin yelled. The Wyvern said something that's actually Greek, not Dragon. "I don't care if I'm a human! I'm a Dragonlord. DRAGONlord. Get it?" The Wyvern said something else. "Don't make me command you!" Merlin just stared, wide-eyed at the creatures next words before giving up. "Fine. FINE! I won't but only because you just sounded like Kilgarrah. 'Don't abuse your powers' my arse!" With that, Merlin stormed off, raging about two-timing dragons.

**A/N Might be *really* short but I think it was pretty cool. What about you guys? Review?  
>NEXT PAIRING: WyvernArthur ;)**


	6. Broken Heart

**A/N: Heeeeey. Haven't updated any story in a while but here's some Top Trumps. As promised Wyvern/Arthur. I think I might have set this during Eye of the Phoenix. :P**

**MERTHUR FANS NEEDED! - Thre is a slash tourn going on and Merthur is in it. Made it through round 1 now onto round 2. We need to group together to help our boys. 1 vote every hour. SPREAD THE WORD! That is all. :P**

Arthur could only stare as a sword poked it's way through the Wyverns chest and then fall to the ground revealing a beaming Gwaine. Arthur stared at the dragons body for a moment longer before turning his stony gaze on the drunk. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. That. For?" Arthur forced out.

"Never grateful is she." Gwaine commented to Merlin. Arthur saw red.

"Grateful? I'm suppose to be GRATEFUL!" Arthur yelled.

"Well…I did just save your life."

"Save my life." Arthur muttered quietly. "Save my life? YOU JUST KILLED MY BETROTHED!"

"Oh. Well your name is Pendragon." Arthur just stared while Merlin tried not to laugh.

**A/N: I do actually like this en :P Might post up the next two for ya's now. :P**

**Next pairing: Arthur/Unicorn (he likes his animals, doesn't he?) hehe.**


	7. Worst Threat You Can Get

**A/N There you go. :P**

"I'm bored. Why don't we have a little bit of fun?" Arthur said, lowering his voice seductively, stroking his partners side. His partner immediately got up, making a noise of protest. "Aw. Come on! There's nothing wrong with it. This is Anhora's fault isn't it?" Arthur pouted.

"I've told you once before Arthur Pendragon. Unicorns are a pure beast. Damaging that will result in great peril." Anhora said making Arthur jump.

"What? You'll put another curse on Camelot?" Arthur scoffed.

"No. This time it will affect you and only you."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You wanted to take a Unicorns virginity, which is their most purest form. For that you will have…the snip." Anhora said. Arthur's eyes widened and his hands immediately went to cover his lower parts. "Good day." Arthur said before hurrying off.

**A/N OMG. I wrote that?! *blushes* I can't remember writing that. :P**

**Next Pairing: Unicorn/Nimueh**


	8. Reasons to Hate the Pendragons

Reasons to Hate the Pendragons:

1) Killed my family

2) They kill my kind

3) They blame me for the death of Ygraine

4) They're too stubborn

5) Arthur's stupid servant is actually Emrys

6) Uther doesn't love me

7) They've stolen my favourite colour; red

8) Uther's stopped killing vampires

9) Uther becomes the Prime Minister in the future and still won't date me

10) They killed my beautiful partner, Unicorn and _still_ managed to lift the curse!

"There we go. What do you think?" Nimueh asked turning to her partner. It neighed in happiness. "I'm so glad I met you." Nimueh said, tickling it behind the horn.

**A/N I remember this! :P Not the best but it will do. :P Review pleaseee. It's my birthday on Thursday! :D And it's back to school Tuesday. :(**


End file.
